


The Odyssey of Potato

by Somewhatinsane555555



Category: Lizdale's dimigi au, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Cute, Funny, Humor, M/M, Silly, This is a soup parody lol, an endless fusion circle jerk, crack for children, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhatinsane555555/pseuds/Somewhatinsane555555
Summary: Dimentio and Luigi are casually on the couch ready to fuse again only for Soup to appear out of nowhere.The three decide to fuse together becoming Potato.Note this takes place in Lizdale's Dimigi Au on tumbler.  You should really check it out, it's really cool. ^_^Soup belongs to Lizdale, I do not own Soup. Dimentio and Luigi are characters from Nintendo. As for me, I am potato.
Relationships: Dimēn | Dimentio/Luigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Odyssey of Potato

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lizdale's Dimigi au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702916) by Lizdale. 



> Potato :0

You are nestling with Luigi on the couch. Not much has occurred since the appearance of the strange news article. Both of you are feeling a strong urge. An urge to fuse once again as you had before, and you would have. 

You would have had you not been poked in the back by luigi. 

Had you not turned your head away from his shoulder. 

And seen the person smiling back at you. 

“Soup!”

Luigi appears as confused as you are. Really, you didn’t think this was possible. You weren’t even sure how this happened. 

“Is that-”

Luigi whispered and you give him a sharp nod. 

Before you even have time to speak, Soup rushes towards the two of you, tackling you both and causing you all to fall into the back of the couch cushions. 

Soup was crushing the two of you in love and warmth… so much warmth. 

His long arms were wrapped around you heavily, and he couldn’t help but giggle hysterically. 

“Dads!”

Soup said joyfully, clearly thrilled with defying all the logic in the universe by existing at this moment. A moment where neither you nor Luigi were fused. 

Luigi blushes at the idea of being a ‘father’ and frankly so do you. You really did not plan to have kids, and not especially like this. Not in this way at least. 

Still, you couldn’t help but grin as you cautiously run a hand through Soup’s hair. He was made from the souls of both you and Luigi after all. 

“Hey Soup!”

Luigi finally says returning soup’s hug and joining you in his arms as well. 

“How did ya get here buddy?”

Luigi asked, and you couldn’t help but wonder the same. 

“Soup!”

You are too cozy and warm to care that this answer made absolutely no sense. 

Luigi is clearly too content to care either. A part of you wondered what would happen if you merged all three of you. 

“Darling, perhaps we can make room for a third tonight?”

Soup laughs hysterically at this, more than thrilled to fuse again. You look towards Luigi to see him smiling contently. 

“I have no idea how this happened but yeah, let’s go for it!”

It is with an odd casualness, that you start the process again. This time creating a path for both you and soup to enter Luigi's soul. 

Feeling yourself flooding into him with soup, you relish the feeling of being one once again.

* * *

We are, Soup, but also Luigi, and also Dimentio but also Luigi and Dimentio and Dimentio and Soup but also all of us. We are thrilled to be together again. Luigi and Dimentio are confused though. We have no arms or legs, nor a heartbeat for that matter. Soup does not mind though as he is Soup. For as he is soup, we are Potato. We have no need for a human form, for as Potato we are strong, powerful beyond our wildest dreams. 

We use our magic to make our potato body float. Already we plan to head to the door, only to be stopped by hearing the whoosh of polterpup. 

It barks at us, and Dimentio and Luigi scream as we plead to change to a different form, one not a potato but alas we are Potato and we are strong.

Polterpup floats over and grabs us by its teeth and we scream. Well Luigi and Dimentio scream but we are Soup and laugh. 

We simply blast out of polter pup's mouth and out the door, leaving a hole behind. 

For a while we travel together coming across a few toads and punting them with our potato. We punt them harder then last time, sending them beyond the atmosphere and into the cosmos. We all can't help but giggle as we float towards Mario's house and bang our potato against the door. 

We laugh as Mario answers, blinking a few times as he struggles to process that we are Potato. He eventually shakes his head before closing the door, and we all burst into hysterics. At least in our mind for our potato does not have a mouth.

Eventually Dimentio wants to burn toad-town and we almost agree except for Luigi who says we should only burn the politicians houses down. We reluctantly take the comprise, but are still thrilled to be burning tonight. 

We reach the corrupt mayor of toad town and start to burn. Casting a magic spell, we set fire to his and the neighboring corrupt politicians homes. Screams are heard as toads evacuate the homes and we lower our potato body to the ground to roll around in hysterics. 

Eventually satisfied with the burning, we retreat like a potato running away from knives and head back into whispering words, giggling like madmen as we decide to visit king boo again.

* * *

"What do you mean we are under attack by a potato!"

King Boo yells at the boo in front of him only to see us make our way to him. 

We are quite happy to punt him again, this time managing to send him out the window and a full four worlds over.

Eventually though we tire of being a potato and return home, wishing to unfuse as the day was long and we need to rest. We try to unfuse gently again only for Soup Dimentio and Luigi all to scatter in different directions.

* * *

You pant heavily as you find yourself crashed into the ground again. Luigi and Soup are a few feet away from you. You look over to Soup who gives you a smile before suddenly fading away, diverting his energy form to split pieces of himself back into both you and Luigi's soul. 

You feel the piece of him that belongs to you enter you and feel somewhat relieved to know that he is not gone but simply securing a part of himself in you and also a part in luigi too. 

Luigi gives you a dazed look and you don't blame him. You don't really understand how or why you ended up becoming a potato.

Still, you force yourself to curl up to him and go to sleep again, content to be close.

As you fell closer to sleep you realized that sometimes not everything had to make sense.

* * *

A few days later and you're both reading the news. Tonight's story of a rabid burning of politicians homes caused by a mysterious potato. Scientist’s from E.Gadd’s lab have also reported that Toads are flailing about hopelessly in space, and a rescue mission will need to be done to assure their safety.

You grin at Luigi, and he grins back at you. Soup had also materialized again and so had Potato. 

There were no doubts tonight. 

You were going to do this. All over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Potato :0


End file.
